Finding Shimmer and Shine (franchise)
The Finding Shimmer and Shine franchise is a series of crossover films featuring characters from the 2003 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Nemo, and the Nickelodeon animated series, Shimmer and Shine. It began with Finding Shimmer and Shine in 2019, and was then followed by Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 in 2020. Film series Finding Shimmer and Shine (2019) Main article: Finding Shimmer and Shine Leah enlists help from Dory, Nemo, and Marlin to help find her genies, Shimmer and Shine, after a greedy gift shop owner mistakes the twins as real mermaids and kidnaps them. Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 (2020) Main article: Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 Nemo, Dory, and Marlin reunites with Leah, Shimmer, and Shine as they help them and their friends find genies that mysteriously disappeared in Zahramay Falls. Cast and characters Main Characters * Leah (voiced by Alina Foley) – A blonde girl with green eyes. She is best friends with Shimmer and Shine. Although Shimmer and Shine usually mess up her wishes, Leah is patient and forgiving with them. Originally, she was forced to keep her genies existence a secret from her close friend Zac, though in the second season after she and Zac end up being transported to Zahramay Falls along with Shimmer and Shine by one of Zeta's spells, their existence is revealed to Zac. After she and Zac stop Zeta from stealing the Green Forest Gem, Leah and Zac are granted a wish by Princess Samira along with Shimmer and Shine. Leah and Zac wish to be able to visit Zahramay Falls whenever they want. While visiting her genies in Zahramay Falls, Leah magically dons a genie disguise in order to blend in, as humans are normally not allowed in Zahramay Falls. * Shimmer (voiced by Eva Bella) – An optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. She is enthusiastic and encouraging. She loves cleaning, glitter, and collecting genie bottles. *'Shine' (voiced by Isabella Cramp) – A courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. She is an animal lover and is often hungry. Due to her love of animals she is very knowledgeable about various animals and magical creatures native to Zahramay Falls such as Zoomicorns and dragons. Unlike her sister, she dislikes cleaning. *'Dory' (voiced by Ellen DeGeneres) - Dory is a bright blue tang with a sunny personality. She suffers from short-term memory loss, which normally doesn't upset her upbeat attitude -- until in Finding Dory, where she realizes that she lost her long-lost family. *'Nemo' (voiced by Hayden Rolence) - Nemo is a curious and impressionable six-year-old clownfish who lives alone with his overprotective, single-parent father, Marlin. Having led a sheltered life, Nemo brims with the excitement of starting school and finally seeing the wonders of the Great Barrier Reef. Despite being born with a withered fin, Nemo yearns for adventure, and as fate takes him far from home, he learns he is capable of doing great things... like his father. *'Marlin' (voiced by Albert Brooks) - Marlin is an overprotective clownfish who is Nemo's father. He previously lost his wife and most of his unborn children to a predator long before the events of Finding Nemo. In the Finding Shimmer and Shine films, he helps Dory on her adventures. Secondary Characters * Zac '(voiced by Blake Bertrand) - Leah's neighbor and close friend. Zac has a carefree attitude and adventurous personality. He is shown to have some ability at fixing and repairing things. Whenever something strange or unusual happens, he responds to it in a carefree manner. He also has a habit of telling humorous experiences he has had to Leah. Zac appears in ''Finding Shimmer and Shine 2 where he helps Leah, Shimmer, Shine, Nemo, and Nila find Marlin, Dory, and the missing genies. * '''Princess Samira (voiced by Nikki SooHoo) – The ruler of Zahramay Falls, who is in charge of checking up on all the genies in training. She can grant wishes along with the younger genies. She occasionally rewards genies with magic Genie Gems that produce a variety of magical effects depending on the type of gem. She may also task genies with obtaining a particular gem. Though humans are normally not allowed in Zahramay Falls, she makes an exception for Zac and Leah after they are accidentally transported there by one of Zeta's spells and permits Leah to keep her genies despite Zac having learned of their existence as a result. However though she allows Leah and Zac to visit Zahramay Falls as a result of granting their special wish with Shimmer and Shine, she requires them to disguise themselves as genies in order to blend in with the other residents of Zahramay Falls. As a result, Leah and Zac magically don genie disguises while visiting Zahramay Falls. In Finding Shimmer and Shine 2, Samira gets engaged to Tekal, not being fully aware that he is an evil scientist. After she does find out about this, she dumps him and eventually marries Seamar. * Kaz (voiced by Jet Jurgensmeyer) – A genie in training who lives in Zahramay Falls and Zac's genie. In contrast to Zac's easy-going and adventurous personality, Kaz is more cautious and scares easily. Despite their contrasting personalities, Zac and Kaz work well together. Like most genies in Zahramay Falls, he has his own magic carpet. He appears in Finding Shimmer and Shine 2, where he helps Leah, Zac, Shimmer, Shine, Nemo, and Nila find Marlin, Dory, and the missing genies. Category:Disney Category:Animated films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney-Pixar Category:Crossover films